


Gavroche at Christmastime

by whittackers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittackers/pseuds/whittackers
Summary: Gavroche gets in an accident in the lobby of one of the famous Tholomyès Hotels. With the fear of litigation and bad publicity strong in his mind, Félix Tholomyès invites him and his sister to stay at the hotel over Christmas.Will Gavroche be able to help his family find love before Christmas ends?





	Gavroche at Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie - Eloise at Christmastime.

"Wheeeeeeee!!!!!!" Gavroche spun down the bannister and into the main lobby. He'd insisted he and Eponine get out of the elevator a floor early for this exact reason. He got some air as he flew from the end of the bannister, but his landing was off, and he rolled on to his back to avoid catching himself with his broken wrist.

"Parkour!" He grinned up at Eponine as she caught up to him, slinking down on the floor next to him to look him in the eye, ignoring the judging stares coming from the guests around them.

"Hey," Eponine raised her eyebrow in a look Gavroche had come to be afraid of. "Can we please get through this week without you breaking your other arm?"

Gavroche's eyes lit up as he realised: "Maybe we'd get to stay twice as long, then."

"Don't even think about it." Eponine's glare was enough to make him frown. She wasn't usually like this: not usually this big of a stick in the mud, but Gavroche knew being around fancy people made her grumpy.

"I mean it, Gav. This may be the best Christmas we ever get so please, just, try and behave. We don't want to get kicked out."

"See if they try." Gavroche held his fists up, but Eponine stared, unimpressed.

"We've talked about this. If they're given any excuse to get rid of people like us, they will. You know how quickly the press can turn. Remember what happened to Dad."

Gavroche looked down, and Eponine nudged at his shoulder in the approximation of a hug.

"Hey, it's fine. We're going to have so much fun. Just, don't be so careless. I know you know how to be sneaky." She grinned at him, and it pulled at his own mouth.

"Damn straight."

She swatted the back of his head, before helping him up. "Watch your language."

Gavroche rolled his eyes at her, but he knew Eponine had a point. Besides, it wouldn't be hard to act fancy for a few days. He adopted his poshest accent to say "Well lassie. Shall we sashay to the dining room?" Gavroche paraded towards the dining room, imitating the man with the top hat in front of him. Eponine stuck her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

Gavroche didn't get that about her. Why she was always trying to act so proper, when he knew, deep down, she was just as much fun as he was. He sighed as they entered the dining room, but his focus quickly shifted to the dishes scattered about the room. There was more food than he'd seen in ages, and it was already making his mouth water.

He was content to focus on lunch for now, but he decided somehow, this Christmas, he was going to get Eponine to lighten up. She was right about one thing: this was going to be their best Christmas ever.

* * *

 

Gavroche was deep into his chocolate and marshmallow pie, but he still noticed how Eponine was staring at the girl at the table next to them.

He had grown used to her staring at pretty girls, but this was something else.

He kicked her lightly under the table and muttered "'Ponine," raising his eyebrows at her.

She looked like she was about to deny it, but eventually gave in, asking "That girl over there, do you recognise her?"

Gavroche stared for a few seconds, using the dining room's mirror to catch her reflection. Unlike Eponine, he wasn't an amateur. "No."

"I think she used to live with us. Oh, shit, she's coming over."

"Language!" Gavroche reproached but Eponine wasn't looking at him, watching instead, horrified, as the girl approached them.

"Hello," she said, when she reached their table.

Eponine looked like she'd been expecting more. So did the other girl. Gavroche sighed. Did he have to do everything around here?

He put his posh accent back on. "I'm Gavroche. This is my sister Eponine. Did you used to live with us?"

"Oh." The colour faded from the girl's cheeks. "I thought you seemed familiar." Cosette looked down at her hands, then back up, decidedly. "I'm Cosette. Euphrasie, I mean."

"Oh. Ohhh. Shit." Eponine realised.

"What?" Gavroche didn't get what he was missing. Neither of them answered him, though. He went back to his pie, but then remembered the way Eponine had been gazing earlier. This was something he could do, to help her have fun. He asked the girl, "Have you tried this pie? It's amazing! You should come and sit with us, I don't mind sharing. I get free desserts all week!"

Cosette's face flickered with indecision.

"Please do." Eponine added.

"Well, I have got some time still to kill. If you're sure you don't mind?" She accepted the plate Gavroche very generously offered and sat down. Cosette asked him after a moment, "Why are you being Irish?"

Eponine snorted, then explained. "It's his Scrooge McDuck. I told him to work on fitting in, and he thinks that's what rich people sound like."

"Aye, lassie." Gavroche confirmed.

Cosette winked at him, before saying "Bless your bagpipes, wee lad."

Eponine laughed at her. Gavroche couldn't help but look up at her when she did.

Eponine almost never laughed.

She would sometimes snigger, beneath her hand.

Huh.

It seemed like his plan was working.

* * *

 

They didn't leave the dining room until the kitchen closed, the buffet was emptied, and the very polite waiter begged them to. Even after that, Gavroche headed for the kitchens. He tried to drag Eponine with him, but he had seen the way she had looked at Cosette as she left, and he thought it'd be better to leave her alone for a bit.

It wasn't hard to sneak in. He'd done it a hundred times before, and now that he was actually a guest he found the staff bothered him even less.

Gavroche ducked inside and crept up beside "R!"

Grantaire was piping out a swirl of meringue when he heard him, and he immediately put it down to give Gavroche a high-five and tussle his hair.

"Hey, Gav. What's up?"

"Living the suite life."

Grantaire chuckled. "I heard. Tholomyès was pretty pissed, you know. All the departments got a lecture. Want to give me your side of the story?"

"Hm maybe. My stories don't come free."

Grantaire pulled out a brownie for him. "Don't tell Ep, hey. She texted me about you having already devoured the dessert table."

"Gotta stock up before these rich dudes kick us out again."

Gavroche jumped in to the thrilling tale of his heroic skate through the lobby after visiting R at work, that had ended with Mr. Tholomyès kicking him, metaphorically and literally, to the curb, where Gavroche had broken his wrist catching himself. Luckily for him, it had happened in front of a convention of journalists staying at the hotel. Tholomyès had, very generously in his opinion, offered to let them stay at his hotel over Christmas, as a gesture of kindness, and good will, and that thing that let rich people feel okay with still giving him their money.

"That was some fine work." Grantaire tussled his hair again. "Want me to sign your cast?"

"Actually, I was thinking you could paint me a dragon?"

"Sure thing. I won't be done 'till nine tonight but I can come by your room after."

"Sleepover, yes!"

"We'll see what Eponine says, 'k?"

A man came into the kitchen then, who obviously didn't belong there, even less than Gavroche did. None of the other chefs seemed to mind, which was weird. It had taken months for Gavroche to get them to stop yelling at him for barging in to the kitchens. The guy headed straight for them, and Gavroche watched all the blood drain from 'Taire's face as he saw him. It was kinda cool.

"Hey, R." The man said when he reached them. "I thought I'd find you here."

Grantaire only stared, so Gavroche gently nudged him, before R finally answered. "Well, I still work here, as you would know. What do you want?"

"I- I'm staying at the hotel for a few days. I thought I should- Thought it might be better-"

"Better to what?"

Gavroche had never seen Grantaire like this. He was normally nice to everyone. Anyone R didn't like Gavroche didn't as well. He gave the newcomer his best glare.

"Who's your friend?" The stranger smiled at him, and Gavroche glared harder.

"What's it to you?"

"Look, I didn't come here to upset you. I just wanted you to hear it from me-"

"I'm busy. Some of us have to work, you know?"

"Of course. I'm sorry." The other guy took a step back. "What time do you finish?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, so Gavroche did as well. Grantaire answered "Actually, I'm busy tonight."

Gavroche stuck his chin out. Too right he was.

"I really need to talk to you. Tomorrow then? Before your shift?"

"Fine, Enjolras. I start at ten. You can talk to me before."

Grantaire turned away, picking up his piping bag once more.

The other man stepped away to go, looking back again before walking out the kitchen doors.

"Enjolras?" Gavroche recognised the name, though he'd never met him before now. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Eponine used to complain about how gross Enjolras and R were together, but Gavroche had never managed to meet the guy.

R didn't stay anything, staring at the closed door. Gavroche wasn't used to R not answering him. He pulled at his sleeve.

Grantaire seemed to snap out of it. He smiled at Gav, and headed back to his meringues, handing Gavroche his bowl scraper to lick.

"Want to help me with the blow torch?"

R severely underestimated him if he thought Gavroche didn't see right through his decoy attempt. Still, it wasn't an offer he could very well refuse.

* * *

 

"Eponine, what's up with Enjolras and Grantaire? I thought they were in love?" Gavroche asked her when he was back in their room that night.

"What?" Eponine looked up from her laptop.

"Enjolras. He was in the kitchen today."

"Enjolras is here? Shit. Of course he is." Eponine sighed. "He's probably just visiting his family for Christmas."

"R?"

"No. Enjolras is Tholomyès' step-son."

"What?!" Gavroche was indignant. "Is he evil too?"

Eponine snorted. "If you ask me, he's making his way there. He and R broke up a couple months ago."

"Why?"

Eponine groaned. "Gav, do me a favour and stay out of this?"

"But, R looked so sad."

"I know, sweetie. But you can't fix this. Neither can I. Sometimes people just need to be sad for a little bit."

Gavroche pouted.

There was a knock on the door then, as Grantaire showed up with his watercolours. The dragon he painted was pretty sweet, and Grantaire stayed to play videogames with him while he waited for it to dry.

Eventually, Eponine crossed in front of the screen, a looming shadow. Grantaire and Gavroche both groaned as they died in the game.

"Time for bed. R and I need to have some wine and talk about taxes."

"But, we're still playing!"

Gavroche normally listened to his sister, but between working as a pastry chef and the odd jobs he picked up, R hardly ever had time to play with him.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you can attack the dessert table again at breakfast tomorrow."

Hm. She had a point. Gavroche skipped off to bed.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Eponine called after him.

* * *

 

It took sleuthing through most of the next morning to find out what Enjolras was really doing here. A lot of his plan involved cake, so Gavroche didn't really mind. (He had to make room to hide under the dessert cart.) It was also pretty easy. His schemes didn't usually go this well, but luckily for him, these fancy people gossiped A Lot.

Apparently, Enjolras was going to be married on Christmas Eve. To someone who wasn't R, obviously, but outrageously.

Eponine caught him by the shoulder as he was coming out of the tea-room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to run off you need to let me know first."

"I was only with R."

Eponine shot him back with a look. Why was it impossible to lie to her? Probably because he'd learnt how to from her in the first place.

"Come on, Gav. I'm not asking for much, just tell me where you're going."

"I was only in the hotel, I promise. I had to find out about Enjolras."

"I told you-"

"It's awful, 'Ponine! Grantaire is still in love with him, but he's getting married. To somebody else!"

"I know."

"You do? But we have to do something."

Eponine sighed at him. People were always sighing at him. It was annoying.

"No. We don't. Believe me when I say it is useless to try and get between R and Enjolras. You'll understand when you're older."

"But-"

"No buts. I mean it, Gav. Stay out of this. Now, let's go see if this fancy place makes fancy pancakes." She tugged him back towards the dining room, considering the matter dropped.

* * *

 

"Eponine. Eponine. Ep. O. Nine. Epepepeponine. EPOOOOOOOONIIIIINE!!!!!"

Gavroche regretted that last one as she finally looked over at him.

"It's snowing." He explained, his voice much smaller.

The knifely glare she was sending him over the top of her laptop fell away. "I know Gav. And I promise we'll go play soon. I just have to finish this first."

"But we're only going to be here a week!"

"Trust me, I'm aware of that. I know being here, and being surrounded by all these loafers is giving you airs above your station, but I still have to keep my job so we don't end up homeless after Christmas, OK?"

Gavroche wasn't convinced. "We'll be quick. The snow never lasts that long. We're going to miss it."

"If you keep distracting me, this is going to take even longer."

Gavroche folded his arms, and sat in one of the puffy arm chairs, his lip jutting out. They were going to miss the snow. Their luck was always like that, the two of them. None of the other guests had to worry about work.

There was a knock at the door, and Gavroche bounded over to answer it, hoping it was R, and he'd be able to go play with him, but it was the girl from last night instead. She looked down, surprised, and smiled at him. Her smile was almost as pretty as Eponine's, when she wasn't hiding it.

"Hello, Gavroche. Awesome dragon!" She said as she noticed it, and Gavroche beamed at her.

"Thanks! My friend Grantaire did it. He can pretty much draw anything."

"Is that Grantaire, the pastry chef?"

"Oh yeah. I guess his desserts are as good as his drawings, but you should still ask him to draw you something."

"I'll be sure to. Is your sister in?"

"Don't bother with her. She doesn't even have time for snow."

It seemed she had time for Cosette though, as she had hurried over to them when she heard her voice.

Gavroche gave her an unimpressed look.

Eponine rolled her eyes at him before greeting Cosette. "It's nice to see you. Would you like to come in?"

Gavroche made an indignant noise.

"Actually, I was just about to join my father for afternoon tea. My real father, I mean. Valjean. And I thought you and Gavroche might like to join us? They're having a chocolate soufflé special, because of the cold."

"She's very busy." Gavroche explained. Although, Eponine did have a weakness for chocolate. He should have thought of that himself, dammit.

"I'm really sorry, I don't think I have time. I have to finish these invoices before close of business today."

"Oh."

Gavroche watched Cosette's face fall. She rallied quickly, though. "Well, maybe we can bring you back some? Are you busy tonight?"

"I promised Gavroche I'd take him to the theatre." Eponine's face had fallen as well, even though the theatre had been her idea.

A plan started whizzing in his brain. "You should come with us tonight." He told her.

"That would be lovely-"  
"Are you sure, Gav-"

Cosette and Eponine spoke at the same time.

"Of course I'm sure! You have to come!" Gavroche insisted.

Eponine blushed and said "If you'd like to, you'd be very welcome."

"Great," Gavroche said, grabbing Cosette's hand. "Come find us outside when you're finished. We'll bring the chocolate."

Eponine looked over at Cosette, who seemed surprised to find the small hand in hers, but Gavroche was tired of being cooped up in the room, and he would have played with Félix Tholomyès himself if he had to. Besides, Cosette had invited him, even though it was clear she mostly wanted Eponine to come.

Before Eponine could stop him, Gavroche pulled Cosette along and raced down the hall towards the elevators.

Cosette called over her shoulder, "Yes, come find us in the Rose Courtyard."

"Thank you," Eponine called back.

* * *

 

Cosette's dad was unlike any dad Gavroche had met. He listened to Gavroche's story about his dragon with interest, and didn't say anything when Gavroche started on his third soufflé. The three of them were having a wonderful tea party, when something caught Cosette's eye from outside the tea room, and she called out "Enjolras, over here!"  getting up to hug him.

Enjolras wasn't alone. There was a man with him. One that made Gavroche shudder just looking at him. He watched as Enjolras introduced him to Cosette, but they were too far away for Gavroche to hear what he said. Cosette led the two of them back to their table, and Gavroche was able to examine the new guy better.

"Monsieur Valjean, it's nice to see you." Enjolras shook his hand, then turned to Gavroche. "Hello, again. You're Grantaire's friend, right?"

Gavroche only glared.

Cosette looked between them, confused. "You two have met?"

"Not really. I'm Enjolras." He held out his hand for Gavroche, but didn't seem surprised when he refused to take it.

"This is Gavroche." Cosette said after a moment, then explaining "Enjolras is my step-brother. And this is-"

"My fiancé, David." Enjolras explained, pulling over the man he was with.

The stranger ignored Gavroche and Valjean, taking Cosette's hand.

"Cosette, I'm charmed of course. I've heard a lot about you from your father."

"This is my father." Cosette gestured to Valjean. "I presume you meant Tholomyès?"

"Why, of course."

Cosette was glaring too now. Gavroche glared twice as hard, not to be outdone.

"What do you mean fiancé?" Gavroche interjected.

The man chuckled at him. "That's right, kid. We're getting married on Christmas Eve. Just two days away." He smiled at Enjolras, a lovesick expression on his face. Enjolras grinned back, awkwardly.

"Enjolras, why didn't you tell me?" Cosette exclaimed. "Does everyone else know?"

"It's all happened very quickly." Enjolras wouldn't quite meet her eye. "If you'll excuse us, I have a suit fitting to get to." Enjolras kissed her cheek, then left with the other man, leaving the three of them to sit back at the table and return to their chocolate.

After a moment, Valjean said "That was very odd."

Cosette and Gavroche both agreed. Soon Valjean got up to go as well, hugging Cosette before he went, leaving Gavroche to turn to Cosette and ask, "Cosette, what do you mean your brother's going to marry that man?"

"I know!" She turned towards him. "We don't speak all that often, but I thought Enjolras was dating Grantaire?"

"Eponine said they're not together anymore. What are we going to do?"

"I'll try talking to him. But Enjolras tends not to listen to me." Cosette looked thoughtful, but soon turned towards Gavroche. "Let's go see if it's still snowing."

* * *

 

Gavroche won their snowball fight, no matter what Cosette would claim later. They stopped when they both got too tired and started to make a snowman instead, and had barely finished the body when Eponine came out, finally, and then they had to start the snowball fight all over.

Cosette was trying to let Eponine win, definitely, but Gavroche obviously couldn't let that happen. When his fifth snowball hit Eponine in the face she gave up, calling the game over and collapsing into the snow bank. Gavroche and Cosette dived down next to her.

"Thanks for taking him. He loves the snow. I really appreciate it."

Gavroche scoffed. If anything, Cosette should be thanking him.

"It was my pleasure."

They went for hot chocolate at the place along the street. Gavroche sculled his, then turned to Eponine and asked "Can I go finish my snowman?"

They were sitting at the front of the café, so Eponine agreed, adding "Stay where I can see you, OK?"

Gavroche rushed back into the snow. It was hard getting the shape right with his arm in its cast, but eventually he got the head attached, glancing back occasionally to see Eponine and Cosette chatting and laughing and fawning through the glass window. Excellent; his plan was working. He looked away, and went to search for some buttons for his snowman.

* * *

 

That night, Gavroche gave his best cough and sniffle, and put on his most hard-suffering voice. "It must have been all that cold. Who knew the snow could betray me like this?"

"Gav, I've seen you pitch your tent and sleep in the garden in the middle of a snowstorm. You don't feel the cold like normal people. I don't think the snow is responsible."

"That was just because it was better than being in the house."

"Hmm. Well I'll just tell Cosette we can't go tonight. She'll understand."

"What, no! You have to go. I'll just stay in my room and go to sleep. I'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't think I should leave you."

"You should!"

It took another ten minutes of cajoling to get Eponine to agree to leave him behind. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Once she closed the door behind her, he bounded out of bed, rushing down the Emergency stairs, so he could watch Eponine from the lobby balcony as she met Cosette in the lobby. The two of them headed off together, arm in arm.

Gavroche sighed in relief, then flew down the bannister to approach the concierge desk for the next part of his plan.

"Can I help you, young man?"

"I need some mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?"

"Yes. The little Christmas plant."

"Why would you need-"

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to question the guests." Gavroche looked up at him, disapproving. Eventually the concierge sighed, getting up to look through the Christmas decorations and see what he could scrounge up, giving Gavroche the chance to jump over the desk and look through the appointment book. He searched for Enjolras's name, and there - just as he had suspected - Enjolras had an appointment tonight. It was for a dance lesson at eight, which couldn't have been more perfect. Quickly, Gavroche crossed out the eight and replaced it with a nine, then bounded back over the desk, just in time for the Concierge to return with the mistletoe.

He went back to their room first, hanging the plant over the threshold, then just in case, over the elevator doors. He had to drag a chair from inside to reach the top, and even then he had to go up on tippy-toes. Thinking about it, he added some mistletoe to the other doors on their floor, in case Eponine got suspicious. Then, he raced down to the kitchens, where he knew R was about to finish his shift. He put up some more mistletoe in the doorway to the kitchens, just in case, as he waited for R to come out.

"Hey, bud." Grantaire ruffled his hair as he noticed him. "What's up?"

Gavroche put on his puppiest face. "Eponine had to leave me alone tonight, and I've got nothing to do. Do you think you could teach me some more piano? The ballroom's empty tonight."

Of course Grantaire agreed. He was such a sucker for him. They were sitting at the piano stool, Gavroche's fingers working slowly up the keys, as Grantaire tried to teach him the A minor scale, when Gavroche took his hands from the piano and turned towards Grantaire.

"Are you okay?" Gavroche asked him.

Grantaire nudged him slightly from the piano stool. "Practise your scales."

Gavroche waited a few seconds, to see if R would answer him properly, then got a different idea, hoping to raise his spirits before Enjolras arrived. They still had a few minutes to kill before Enjolras would show up for his dance lesson, although the instructor would be an hour late, so Gavroche begged him to play something for him.

"Come on, R. I want to hear Jailhouse Rock."

"Do you whine like this to Eponine?"

"That's irrelevant. Please. Pretty, pretty please."

Grantaire nudged him again, but he started up the opening chords. He was still playing, the both of them singing the chorus, when Grantaire cut off, noticing Enjolras had entered the ballroom and was watching them.

"Please, don't stop on my account."

"Enjolras, what are you doing here??"

"Actually, I have a dance lesson. So you can imagine I'm keen to procrastinate." Enjolras glanced about the room. "And it seems my instructor feels the same way. I wonder what's keeping her."

Grantaire melted off the piano stool, walking over to Enjolras, as Gavroche swung his legs around so he could watch them.

"Dance lessons?"

"For, uh- for the wedding."

"Oh. Of course."

"I should probably go see what she's up to-" As Enjolras turned to go, Grantaire caught his hand.

"I could- if you wanted. I could teach you something."

"What?"

"I mean, I always promised I would, before, didn't I? It seems only fair that my lazy ass makes up for it."

"R-"

"-Just. It's fine, Enjolras. Let me do this, okay?"

This was even better than Gavroche had expected. He found the dance instructor's CD player and pressed play on the music, then made himself scarce, leaving the door open a crack so he could still look in.

Enjolras really was a terrible dancer. He stepped on Grantaire's feet at least six times, but instead of getting annoyed, Grantaire's enamoured look only grew.

Eventually Enjolras sighed, frustrated, and took a step away. "I bet you're glad I never took you up on your offer while we were dating."

"You're doing fine. You just need to relax. Here," Grantaire placed Enjolras's hand on his back once more. "Stop looking at your feet, and follow my steps." With his other hand, Grantaire lifted Enjolras's chin so their eyes met, before taking Enjolras's hand once more. Grantaire led this time, moving his feet back in a simple three-step pattern, as Enjolras followed him, until they were gliding about the ballroom.

Eventually, Grantaire felt Enjolras was ready to try out a spin, but their rhythm was off, and Enjolras overbalanced. Grantaire had to grab him to keep him from falling, their bodies pressed close, Enjolras leaning into him to stay on his feet.

The song ended while they were stopped together, eyes still linked. Eventually Grantaire dropped Enjolras's hand. "Well, you're not so bad. Though I never thought I'd be able to get you to let someone else lead."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Grantaire took a step back, putting more space between them.

Uh oh, Gavroche thought from behind the door. This wasn't looking good.

Enjolras caught Grantaire's hand again, and pulled him back, which was promising.

"I'm sorry, if I made you ever feel that way while we were dating."

Grantaire was taken aback, speechless for a second. "I especially never thought I'd hear you apologise so easily."

"Well, a lot has happened since we broke up."

Grantaire looked down, unable to meet Enjolras's eye as he said, "I noticed." Enjolras didn't look away though.

"R, I-"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you marrying that guy?"

"It's… complicated."

Grantaire scoffed, pushing himself away once more, just as Enjolras's dance instructor showed up. She'd used the other door to the ballroom, so Gavroche couldn't stop her in time.

"What are you doing here?" She recognised him from the kitchens. "This area is reserved for guests only. I'm so sorry Mr. Enjolras. Of course I'll be writing up this insubordination-"

"How dare you?" Enjolras snapped. "This happens to be a dear friend of mine."

The woman sputtered, but Grantaire was already slinking away.

"You don't have to go," Enjolras cried after him.

But Grantaire didn't turn around to say "I better go find out where Gav ran off to."

Enjolras watched as Grantaire left the room, not turning to respond to his dance instructor until long after he'd left.

 

Well, that hadn't gone as well as Gavroche had wanted. Still, it was something. He'd just have to try harder next time. He made his way back to his room, and back into bed, hoping Eponine's night had at least been better.

* * *

 

Gavroche woke up the next morning and shot out of bed, racing over to Eponine's room.

"It's Christmas Eve Eve!"

Eponine rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow. "That's not a thing. Go back to sleep."

But Gavroche had things to do today. It only took a few jumps on Eponine's mattress to get her up and out of bed, though she glared at him the whole time.

They started that morning with shopping. He had already made Eponine's present, but they bought some new paints for Grantaire. As they left the art supply shop, Eponine stopped in the street, looking at him thoughtfully.

"So, what are you going to get Cosette?" Gavroche voiced her thoughts.

Eponine looked like she was going to argue, but then her face gave way. "I have no idea."

"Well, let's go look." Gavroche rallied, leading them into the next store. Eponine groaned, but had no choice but to follow him. He didn't understand her aversion to shopping, when he found it so much fun. He got some building bricks for Grantaire as well, when he saw them, and then picked up some jingle-bell gloves for Harris, the night-concierge at the hotel, and some crayons for the two boys on their floor. He picked out a foam shooter for his gift for Cosette, knowing she owed him a rematch, and a bright red scarf for her father. Eponine had let him wander off to look for things, but when he reunited with her she was looking desperate, her basket tragically empty.

"Come on, Eponine."

"I couldn't find anything."

He hugged her, sensing she needed it. "You'll think of something."

"It's Christmas Eve Eve!" she whined, and then looked horrified at herself for admitting it was a thing.

"Exactly. There's still tomorrow. Now come on, I have things to do." He dragged her to the checkout, then back to the hotel.

* * *

 

"I'm so happy Eponine has found a girlfriend for Christmas." Gavroche commented, from where he sat on the kitchen bench, licking the chocolate covered spoon Grantaire had given him. "Isn't it nice, falling in love at Christmas?"

"Don't think I don't know what you were up to last night."

"What do you mean? It's my piano playing, isn't it." Gavroche sighed dramatically. "I know I need to practise my scales more-"

Grantaire stared at him, then rolled his eyes.

"You know," Gavroche started, cautiously, "David is going to busy at a meeting all of tonight, and Enjolras will be all alone, with nothing to do. That's sad, isn't it?"

"How do you know that?"

"Cosette told me. She also said the show playing at the Majestic is very good. I've heard it's very romantic." Well, he hadn't actually heard that, but considering how late Eponine got in last night it was a pretty fair guess.

"Is it now?" Grantaire rolled his eyes again. "I'll keep it in mind." He took the spoon back from Gavroche and added "Now, do you want to help me with these dishes?"

"Actually," He jumped down from the bench, "I think 'Ponine needs me. Later, R."

Gavroche left the kitchens, and Cosette bumped into him as he entered the lobby.

"Hey, Gavroche. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up?"

"Well, actually I'm trying to find a Christmas present for Eponine. Do you know how she feels about pearls?"

Gavroche thought about it. "She'd probably end up pawning them."

"Oh."

"You should keep thinking, though. Eponine likes things that are useful."

"OK. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Gavroche smiled at her, then looked over to see a familiar face pass through the lobby. "Hey, that's the man Enjolras was with." Before she could say anything, Gavroche crept after him, ducking behind a couch in the Sandalwood Bar where the man - David - had sat down. "Cosette, get in quick. He'll see you!" He whispered, as she crawled up behind the couch with him. He was lucky she was so small. They only just fit so that they couldn't be seen, except from behind the bar or if someone craned their head over the sofa. Gavroche had hidden here a few times before.

"Dave, man, what are you doing here?" Another man came up to the couch, holding out his hand.

"Jared, it's good to see you, mate." David shook the man's hand, the two of them sitting down together.

The man, Jared, looked about the room to make sure no one would overhear him - luckily, he didn't think to check behind the couch - before he said "Seriously, Dave, how are you here? I thought your accounts were still frozen?"

"Well, Jared, that's not going to be a problem much longer." David flashed the engagement ring on his finger. "I'm about to be married to one of the Tholomyès heirs."

"Holy shit, however did you manage that?"

"Félix and I worked out an agreement, being a minister is still good for some things. He doesn't know about the allegations of course. No one does. It's lucky I've always wanted a Christmas wedding."

"You bastard," Jared said, but he was grinning. "Anyway, I've got to run. Text me, we'll have lunch." He winked at him as he walked away.

Gavroche looked over at Cosette, who seemed as shocked as he was.

"Twist me tartan." Gavroche whispered.

* * *

 

Gavroche woke up Christmas Eve with a terrible feeling in his gut. When he talked to Cosette last night, she had promised she would handle things, but Gavroche had insisted she take one of his walkie-talkies, in case they needed to collude, despite Cosette's assurances that she would simply talk to Enjolras, and it would all work out.

Still, as dawn began to break over the snow-covered streets, not even the thought that it was only one more sleep till Christmas could bring up his spirits.

He had to do something. He tried talking to Eponine, as she got ready for her breakfast date, but didn't get very far.

"Gavroche," Eponine began, her tone the one he hated more than anything, "I know you want R to be happy. We both do. But you need to listen to me when I tell you to stay out of something." Eponine looked so disappointed in him. She didn't understand.

"But-"

"-Grantaire is a grown up, and Enjolras is too. I know it's hard to believe, but he can make his own choices."

"But Enjolras is marrying someone evil!"

"I promise you, Enjolras knows what he's getting into. He isn't the sort not to do his research. Trust me."

Eponine wasn't listening to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to make her understand. He would have to think of another way to stop this wedding.

Eponine turned back to her vanity. "Now, what do you think of these earrings?"

"I think Cosette prefers pearls."

Gavroche dodged from her arm as she moved to swat him.

He let her go, ready to start planning without her. Forty minutes later, though, she came back to the room, sadness hidden behind her eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's just- Cosette didn't show up. I tried calling her, but there was no answer. She probably just forgot, I guess."

She wouldn't have, Gavroche knew. The feeling in his gut got heavier.

"Eponine, I think something's wrong." He raced back to his room, and pulled out his walkie-talkie from his bedside table, the closed drawer having masked the sound of Cosette's voice.

"Gavroche. Gavroche, can you hear me? Come in, Gavroche."

"I'm here, Blue Lark."

"Gavroche! Thank goodness. I'm in trouble. Is your sister around?"

Eponine had been hovering by the door, curious, but when she heard Cosette's words she rushed over.

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

"So," The static played over the walkie-talkie as Cosette paused. "I'm... locked in a locker of some sort. I think it must be in the boiler room. That's what it sounds like. Can you come find me, we don't have much time."

"We're on our way." They were both out the door before she finished talking. Luckily, Gavroche had done some exploring down here before.

"Cosette!" They called out, the sound echoing in the loud boiler room.

"Over here!" They heard her call back, and rushed over until they could find where Cosette was trapped. "Thank goodness you guys found me, can you get me out of here?" Cosette called from inside a large storage locker in the corner, a padlock over its door.

"Rats!" Gavroche exclaimed. "I forgot my lock-picks."

"Me too," Eponine realised. She looked about the room for something to use, eventually hauling over the fire extinguisher from the room's other corner.

"Gavroche, stand back." Eponine slammed it over the lock. It took three goes before the metal snapped, and they could pull the locker open.

Cosette fell out as soon as the doors opened, into Eponine's arms. Eponine held on, and it was a few moments before Cosette pulled back.

"Sorry, I think I'm a bit shaken up."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't find Enjolras last night, and when I went to try this morning, it was David who answered. I could tell he knew what I had come to say, and when I tried to leave, he stopped me in the corridor, and well…" Cosette gestured to the locker. "I guess he really wanted the wedding to go ahead."

Eponine gently traced the red mark across Cosette's cheek.

"I'm fine. Really." Cosette assured her, but she didn't object when Eponine pulled her in for another quick hug.

"What time is it?" Cosette asked, "He took my phone, but he didn't think to check for walkie-talkies." She smiled, softly, at Gavroche. "Thanks, for that."

She held up her hand to high-five him, but instead he grabbed her hand and hugged her as well.

"It's almost ten, I think." Eponine answered.

"Come on, we don't have much time. We have a wedding to stop."

Gavroche was the first to take off, but the other two were hot on his heels, as they headed for the hotel's second ballroom, where Enjolras's wedding was about to begin.

David's friend Jared was waiting outside, blocking the entrance.

"Mother McDuck!" Gavroche whispered, pulling Eponine and Cosette away before he could see them.

"Don't worry," Cosette explained, "There's a balcony on the second floor of the ballroom. We can get in that way." They took off towards the stairs. The three of them burst onto the balcony to see Enjolras and David reaching the end of the aisle, but before they could call out, Enjolras himself stopped, grabbing David by the sleeve. "Wait," he said. "I can't do this."

Enjolras turned towards Tholomyès, who had stood up to exclaim "Son, what do you think you're doing?"

"This isn't right. I know you think this is the best way I can make a difference, but, I just can't do this. The truth is-" He turned back towards David. "The truth is I'm in love with someone else."

Everyone gasped, and there were exclamations about the room, but they weren't loud enough to drown out the crash from the entryway as Grantaire burst in, dishevelled, his lip split, and Jared hanging off his trouser leg.

He called out, "Enjolras, don't do this!"

"What is going on?" David exclaimed, outraged. "Enjolras, we can talk about this. Think about what you're doing."

"It's over, David. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't think so." David yelled, grabbing Enjolras by the arms. Grantaire managed to shake Jared free, racing down the aisle, a fight glinting in his eyes.

Just when it seemed like the scene couldn't get any more chaotic, a team of police officers charged into the room.

"David Grey, you're under arrest-"

"Did you call them?" Cosette asked Eponine, who shook her head, baffled.

"-for embezzlement and bribery." The officer continued.

They watched with pleasure as David was put into handcuffs, Enjolras, Grantaire, and the rest of the room looking on in confusion.

"This is ridiculous," David called out, as he was led out of the room, and Gavroche couldn't help cheering, drawing the attention of the whole wedding party, as they looked up to where the three of them stood on the balcony. Grantaire waved at Gavroche, but he didn't have his attention for long. Grantaire finished his walk down the aisle, finally reaching Enjolras.

"You really do have terrible taste in men," Grantaire commented. Enjolras looked up at him.

"Maybe so," he replied, but he pulled Grantaire close anyway, kissing him  fiercely.

* * *

 

Dawn had barely arrived when Gavroche woke the next day, his internal clock attuned to the obvious fact: "It's Christmas!" He bounded out of bed.

This time, the door to Eponine's room was locked. There was a note pinned to her door, that read _Christmas doesn't start until the sun is up._

Gavroche groaned. He lay down under the Christmas tree, singing Christmas songs at the top of his lungs, until Eponine finally emerged. She looked cranky when she came out of her room, but it soon slipped away. The best thing about Christmas was Eponine wasn't allowed to stay mad at him.

She made them hot chocolate, before they started on the mountain of presents under the tree, more than Gavroche had ever had before.

Cosette arrived later that morning, Eponine jumping up to answer the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Cosette said. "Merry Christmas, Gavroche!" She called over to him.

"Hi," Eponine whispered, glancing up above the doorframe.

"Mistletoe," Cosette commented.

"Huh," Eponine replied, before leaning over to press their lips together.

"Gross." Gavroche scrunched up his nose. Cosette laughed, but Eponine ignored him, pulling Cosette back in. Gavroche stuck his tongue out at her, but he was sure she didn't see, occupied as she was. He couldn't even be mad, as it was mostly his fault. He clearly hadn't thought the mistletoe thing through - the two of them were going to be a nightmare. They didn't show any signs of stopping, so he ducked under them, heading for the kitchens. He was shaking his head on his way out of the service elevator, when he looked up to see R, lip-locked together with Enjolras in the doorway to the kitchen.

Gavroche rolled his eyes and turned around. "Honestly," he muttered to himself. Grown-ups were so weird. Still, a smile sneaked its way onto his face, as he headed back to his room.

* * *

 

They had Christmas lunch all together. Him and Eponine, Cosette and her father, R, Enjolras. Even Tholomyès was there, with Enjolras's mother, though Gavroche caught him glaring a few times at Eponine and Cosette as they held hands, and at Grantaire from where he teased Enjolras across the table, and especially at Gavroche, for no reason whatsoever. It was OK, though. He could handle anything Tholomyès would try to throw at them. He looked along the table, his family bigger and happier than it had ever been. Unable to help himself, Gavroche leaned over to ask "So, Félix, what's the hotel got planned for New Years Eve?"

Tholomyès' eyes widened in dawning horror, at the idea of Gavroche becoming a permanent fixture of his hotel.

Gavroche laughed. He knew this was only his first, of many, Best Christmases Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Hope everyone's having a happy holidays!


End file.
